


秀色可餐

by 99_UU



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_UU/pseuds/99_UU





	秀色可餐

♂十八禁

♂老板夫后续

♂情人节快乐

♂太羞耻不敢查错

虽然我之前也几乎没查过

 

 

♂

“斑啊我好饿...”金有谦用脑袋蹭了蹭身边的斑斑

 

在半个钟头前斑斑在金有谦一群下属的注视下迅速涨红了脸 害羞的甩开了金有谦搭在自己肩膀上的手 一路不回头的跑回了家

 

导致原本约定好的晚餐也泡了汤

 

斑斑好不容易平复下来的心跳又因为金有谦的奶音攻击重回顶峰

 

“想吃什么?”斑斑别过头不敢直视金有谦的眼睛

 

金有谦冲着斑斑眨巴眨巴眼睛 把斑斑揽入自己怀中 更加近距离的欣赏着自家小人红通的脸庞

 

可爱

 

金有谦心里只剩下一个词汇

 

上了他

 

金有谦心里只剩下一个念头

 

♂

 

“想要...吃你”

 

金有谦搂着斑斑的手收了收力 向着斑斑早已因为害羞而浑身发热又靠近了几分 斑斑炙热的体温点起了金有谦的燎原之火 欲罢不能

 

金有谦低头含住斑斑的耳垂 舌尖勾勒出耳垂的形状 不时用余光瞥一眼斑斑因为紧张而无处安放的手

 

牙齿轻轻碾过耳朵上的软肉 舌头伸进斑斑耳蜗 温热的液体不停的刺激着斑斑的感官 下体渐渐有了变化

 

“真的...很饿”

 

金有谦从喉底缓缓吐出一句话 平时的奶音带了几分沙哑 斑斑的身子颤了一下 全身除了下体都软了下来 瘫在金有谦身上

 

金有谦打横抱起斑斑走向卧室 小心翼翼把斑斑安置在床上 还没等斑斑反应过来 金有谦三两下就褪去了斑斑身上为数不多的衣物

 

金有谦的手掌覆上了斑斑早已微微挺拔的下体 金有谦因为长时间工作而长在虎口处的老茧变成了把斑斑推向高潮的利器

 

斑斑的下体不断膨胀 身后的小穴不停的一张一合 等待着金有谦送去慰籍 可金有谦却迟迟没有下一步动作

 

斑斑缓缓睁开双眼 看见金有谦身上的衣物完好无缺 而自己却一丝不挂 顿时倍感羞耻

 

趁着金有谦一个不留意 斑斑翻身把金有谦压在了身下 手朝着金有谦裤子上的拉链探去 毫不留情的扒开金有谦的裤子 又一颗一颗解开金有谦上衣的扣子

 

“我今晚... 肯定喂饱你”

 

斑斑趴在金有谦耳边逐字逐句的说完 顺着金有谦的唇吻到了的锁骨 又从锁骨吻到了胸前的红樱

 

不难看出斑斑是第一次 吻技还有些生疏 牙齿时不时磕到金有谦的身上 让金有谦有些吃痛 却又十分享受

 

斑斑的舌头在金有谦的凸起处打转 金有谦的下体慢慢抵在了斑斑的穴口 可金有谦的柱体对初经情事的斑斑来说实属庞然大物

 

斑斑扶着金有谦的下体对准自己的穴口准备坐下去 却被金有谦一把托起了臀部

 

金有谦一只手撸动着斑斑的柱体 一只手伸到床头的柜子拿出了一瓶手掌大小的液体

 

斑斑不断发出诱人的呻吟 金有谦感觉自己的下腹涨的不行 潦草的把润滑剂挤在手掌就朝着斑斑的后穴探去

 

斑斑很好的容纳了金有谦逐渐送进来的三根手指 金有谦的手指在斑斑的穴内游走 挑拨着斑斑的皱褶

 

金有谦忽重忽轻的按压 寻找着斑斑的敏感点 突然随着斑斑的一声满足 后穴析出了更多的液体 金有谦这才把手指从斑斑体内退了出来 

 

“喂我 ...喂饱我...”

 

金有谦模糊不清的话一字不漏传入了斑斑的耳里 斑斑早已被欲望掩盖感觉不到羞耻 对准目标把金有谦送入了自己体内

 

斑斑双膝跪在金有谦的两侧 手支撑在金有谦的腹部 快速的上下移动 金有谦目不转睛的盯着斑斑 时不时发出几声满足的鼻音

 

斑斑的头微微仰着 被汗水浸湿的刘海贴在额头 眼神里充满了色情 让金有谦看的入迷

 

斑斑射在了金有谦的小腹上 动作逐渐慢了下来 白色的混浊液体顺着金有谦的身躯流了下来 金有谦猛地一个翻身 夺回来本就该属于自己的主动权

 

“我还没饱呢...”

 

金有谦的手护着斑斑的头部 下身不停的抽动 斑斑刚软下来的柱身又竖了起来 双腿环上金有谦的腰部让他可以进入的更深

 

金有谦每一次进入都抵到斑斑的最深处才肯罢休 生理盐水让斑斑的双眼逐渐无法聚焦 只能任由着金有谦蹂躏

 

斑斑又一次射了出来 金有谦用手指沾了一些斑斑刚射出的液体 把手指放入了斑斑还在发出呻吟的口中

 

金有谦的手指在斑斑的口中与舌头交旋 指甲轻轻划过舌苔 斑斑贪婪的吸允 下体颤颤巍巍悬挂着几滴相同的液体

 

金有谦突然退出斑斑的体内 射在了斑斑的腹部 斑斑的精液顺着柱体流下和金有谦的融合在一起 后穴因为金有谦突然的退出感到空虚 却无力再去索要什么

 

金有谦吻了吻斑斑的嘴唇 斑斑已经虚脱得无法迎合 金有谦吧斑斑抱在怀里 斑斑的身体沾满了汗液与精液的混合物 金有谦舔舐着斑斑的身体

 

遇见你我才知道 秀色可餐是真的

 

——end

 

我精尽人亡 再见

我在这里立个flag : 我以后不立flag了


End file.
